A cracked thermos and lit cigarettes
by JasonToddlover
Summary: Tweek Tweak leaves South Park in middle school only to come back senior year. His attitude is different and one of his best friends from long ago has a problem with that. Summary sucks. CraigxTweek. CREEK my first SP fic. M for language and other stuff.
1. Welcome back

My first South Park fic. Please be gentle!~ Tweek is a little OC in this..but we can all get over it.

I don't own!~

* * *

_Prologue:_

_Tweek sat in the back of the car, more like hanging out of it. He was talking to Clyde and Token. The dark skinned boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of the four. Shaky hands took the picture and stared at it. It was them during a sleep over that was held at Token's a few months back. Clyde was making faces to the camera while Craig held out his middle finger and looked away from the camera. Tweek and Token were standing next to each other, arms around shoulders. A small smile formed on his mouth. "Thanks Token." He didn't know how to feel at the moment. His parents just sprang the move on him last night when he came home from school. They had about everything packed and including his room. He felt as if this wasn't enough time to say good bye. _

_"Welcome. Just please remember us when you are gone!" He laughed.  
_

_Clyde pushed Token out the way and stuck his head in. "Yeah! We are gonna miss you here dude. You're going to leave us here in boring old South Park." Reaching out his hand he ruffled Tweek's hair in a loving gesture.  
_

_"P-promise to, ngh, keep in touch?" He said softly.  
_

_"We promise!" The two reassured him.  
_

_The blonde watched as his parents came out with the last remaining boxes and slid them into the trunk. "Alright Sweetie, time to go." She hugged the two boys and waved to Craig then got into the car. Tweek listened to the car start all the while staring at his friends who retreated back to Craig, who didn't even bother to say good-bye. The movement of the car going into reverse only made the blonde unbuckle himself to turn and watch his friends wave to the cars retreating form. The thing that Tweek remembered most about that moment is the tear that Craig Tucker let slide down his face.  
_

* * *

Tweek's P.o.V

I can't believe that it is five and a half years since I left the town of South Park. I don't think any thing has changed since I've been gone. There's still hobos laying on the ground and snow covering almost everything except the streets. Well this town might've not changed but I sure did. My twitching and out bursts went down dramatically, they only seem to happen when I'm under extreme pressure. My way of fashion has changed too since we ended up going to New York. I'm starting to wear nothing but colorful skinnies and band shirts with solid colored hoodies and converse. Every now and then I would don a button up. My hair is still its wild form though.

When we were in New York my mom and dad decided to open up a coffee shop. It didn't take long before hipsters took notice of it and started to hang out there. It became one of the popular hang out spots there for teenagers. It took me a little to adjust to the new setting. I was scared of the hustle and bustle of the people and all of the noise. The rest of middle school and the start of my high school years weren't hard for me at all. I was able to make a whole lot of friends because they accepted me for my twitching and other nonsense. They told me that I was different, and they loved different. I was happy there but the only thing I frowned upon on the inside was out of the whole five and a half years Token, Clyde, nor Craig decided to contact me. I felt lied to and every one around me, even my parents, told me to forget about them like they did me. So I took their advice and moved on.

Now I'm here, sitting in my old room redecorating it with the new stuff i had from the city. Reaching for my thermos I gulped down a ton of coffee. this was the one thing that didn't change about me, my love for the brown golden liquid. I'm a little nervous about starting school, so nervous that I'm shaking. I don't want to run into those three or anyone else and hear 'OMG is that Tweek?' or 'we missed you!' a bunch of bull shit if you ask me. Well I have three days until school starts, I'm guessing thats enough time to clear my mind before it explodes and the government uses my dead body for secret missions for the C.I.A.

* * *

Well the three days passed quickly and I was nervous as hell again. My shaking and twitching started up and soon as I looked at myself in the mirror. My mom seen how bad it was so she held me and said some soothing words to calm me down before sending me to the bus stop. She told me how cute I looked for my first day and reminded me to go to the office to get my schedule. They couldn't send it to me because my parents registered me late and I didn't get with all of the other teens. With my thermos in hand I picked up my bag that was covered in 'we shall miss you's' and 'don't leave meeeeee!' written in sharpies and headed out the door. Slipping up my green hood I stood next to some kids I didn't know or just couldn't recognize. The bus came and I climbed on quickly grabbing the nearest empty seat. When we all got off once we were at the school my thermos was shaking slightly. I blamed it on the cold weather but knew the real reason why.

Remembering what I was suppose to do I headed straight to the office with fifteen minutes to spare. I noticed how people were looking at me and whispering. I hope they weren't plotting against me since I was the 'new' kid. Maybe they were talking about the color of my skinny jeans or the odd color of my shoes. I made it to the office with out any trouble and grabbed my schedule from the lady sitting at the first desk. She looked evil I tell you. She was probably out to steal people's souls and sell them at the black market. SWEET JESUS! I screamed to in my head. My eyes widen and the hold on my thermos tighten. The need of wanting to get out of there over took me and I hurried out only to run into some one.

"Oh I-." I looked and my eyes went wide. One of the people I didn't want to run into, Token Black. He was studying my face. "Holy shit! Tweek? Is that you?"

"H-hey." I waved to him awkwardly.

"Damn it really is you!" He pulled me into a weird one sided hug. Pulling back he held me in place. "How have you've been?"

"I'm doing, ngh, fine Token. What about you?" I shrugged his hold off.

"Oh I've been here and there." He waved his hand back and forth. "So is that your schedule?" He pointed to the paper that was bunched in my hand. Nodding I let him take a look at it. "Well you have third and fourth with me! Great time to catch up dude!"

I smiled awkwardly. "Ngh, okay."

He gave me another hug and headed off to his first class. Leaving me to deal with how to get to mine.

* * *

Alright. Please tell me how i did!~ Reviews are welcomed.


	2. Forget and saying sorry

Hey guys, It was nice seeing that people liked this so far. Here's the next one. Enjoy please and let me know how ya'll feel.

Disclaimer:I don't own...

* * *

I was about five minutes late to my first class, which was trig/algebra 3. Fuck. I didn't want any one looking at me or staring for no damn reason. I already have enough on my plate, paranoia is one hell of a bitch. My hand grasped the handle and I pulled it open gently. There were people standing up and some one, who I guess was Wendy Testaburger, told me that we were getting assigned seats. She wasn't dressed in her usual purple jacket with her yellow skinny jeans. I could feel her staring at me and she looked like she wanted to say something. I just faced forward and waited until it was my turn. Hell people are going to figure out who I am like Token.

"Ah, Mr Tweak." the teacher gasped. "Welcome back to South Park." I heard Wendy gasped and say 'I knew it'. Small whispers started to reach my ears. Like 'Where was he this whole entire time?' or 'Damn, why did he come back here?'. Trust me, its not like I wanted to come back to this hell hole.

"You will be seated next to Craig , who isn't here I suppose." She pointed back to the desk and I headed over taking my place.

She started talking about the outline for this school year and all that other jazz that teachers go through the first day. I ran my hair through my hair as she started to hand out packets that had our assignments in them. when she handed one to me the door open and a boy walked in wearing a blue chullo and a matching jacket.

I instantly knew who he was from the expression on his face. He looked bored out of his mind. I snorted a little and started to go through the packet. I want to see if he knew who I was. Yeah I said I didn't want the three around me but I can forgive if I try. Granted I don't think we are going to be as close as we were. The teacher guided him to the desk with a packet and he sat down. The faint smell of cigarette smoke tickled a little at my nostrils.

Taking one look at me he shook his head and said "A new kid? Fucking great." He sounded so excited to see a new face and I'm being sarcastic when I say this. I looked over at him with a puzzled look but went back to what I was doing. He turned out to be a real ass.

He took out his phone and started text some one. He looked like the person on the other end was insulting him in some way. He mumbled something while pressing keys and threw his phone down when he was done. I watched as he leaned onto the desk, messing up his packet a little. He moved too much for my liking, leg bouncing up and down quickly. It was starting to make me paranoid to the bone man, like he was going to stand up and shout that there was a bomb strapped to his chest. The government I tell you!

The bell rang after 45 minutes and I was in no need to rush to get out of the room. I had free next and I don't really know what I was allowed to do. Shuffling out of the class room I ran into Token again, this time he was with Craig, who had a look of disbelief on his face. "I still can't believe you didn't notice that was Tweek!" He chuckled softly.

Craig turned to me and swiftly wrapped his arms around me. Unlike Token, I wrapped my arms around him when he squeezed. "Dude, its fucking you!" He rocked us back and forth a little bit. "You can't leave anymore, I swear I'll tie you to the bed if you do!"

"O-okay?" I smiled softly.

We all had free period next, so we headed to the court yard and chilled to wait for Clyde. They filled me in on what I missed, for me that wasn't nothing but I would have loved to be there for half of it. Token told me how Clyde's mother died a year ago, so I wouldn't be bringing that subject up any time soon. They asked what I've been up too but I didn't want to tell them, how I felt lonely with out them calling me. I just ignored their questions for the better.

Craig still had his arm wrapped around me. He would squeeze every now and then or rub my side. When I looked over at him he was having a conversation with Clyde, whispering back and forth.

"Hey Tweek?"

"Y-yeah Token?"

"Sorry dude." I gave him a 'for what' look. "You know for totally ignoring your existence when you left. I feel like a really bad friend, a fucked up one at that. I felt that I could at least try and get in contact with you. I did remind myself but didn't pull myself to do it. I'm really sorry, life here has been hell without you."

I could tell in his facial expression that he was truly sorry. Reaching for his hand that was on the table I squeezed. "Thanks Token, it means a lot to know that you still care."

He nodded. "I think I speak on the behalf of these assholes too."

Clyde, a little bit into the period, came to my other side and hugged me. Craig however had a problem with it though. He pushed Clyde's hands off and pulled me towards him. "No touching."

Having enough I pushed away from him. "You don't touch either." I stated with a dull voice.

He looked as if he was crushed in some way and didn't bother to speak for the rest of the time. Turns out that Craig and I have almost the exact schedule. Next we had to head off to art. The day went great and soon enough it was time for us to leave. Walking out to the front Clyde stopped me.

"Hey do you want to chill with us for a while?"

I didn't want to go home just yet. I wanted to get the feel of being back in the cruddy fucking town so I nodded and followed him to meet the others. They were going to Starks pond and then back to Tokens for a bit.

* * *

Well...this chapter was just suckish all round. I promise the next one shall be better.

Review and please tell me your thoughts.


	3. Craig the speaker and Tweek the thinker

Disclaimer: I don't own

* * *

Tweek's P.o.V

I ended up sitting in the back of Token's car holding a lit cigarette for Craig. The touchy-feely asshole ran into the store with the other two to grab snacks before going to Token's house. We decided all together to skip going to Stark's pond since I just came back and they wanted to spend enough time with me today. I looked out the window and watched as a homeless person walked down the sidewalk. I wanted to feel sorry but just as I started to they fell over and I burst into laughter. "Damn." I gasped out. The cig in my hand burned slowly starting to form ash. Lifting it to my lips I took a small pull. Smoking isn't new to me, I've done it plenty of times before. I felt the smoke fill my lungs as I held it there. Bowing it out of my nostrils I went for another pull. I know Craig is probably going to cuss me out but who the hell cares. I watched as the three came out, Clyde holding a big bag of snacks.

"Sorry we took so long." Craig said. He reached his hand out to take the stick from me. He noticed that it was sort of smaller. I just told him I had to ash it. "Miss me?" he placed his arm around me.

I scoffed and shook my head. "You wish." I did miss the bastard just not in that way. I heard Clyde chuckle. "So we're going straight to your house right T-Token?"

"Sure, I really don't feel like going to Stark's pond." The rest of us agreed and we were off.

Once we pulled up to Token's house or should I say mansion, I couldn't help but feel so over whelmed. It took my breath away. Literally. I was on the verge of hyperventilating until Clyde pushed me towards the door. "GAH!" I screamed as I fell over the threshold. Token laughed and led us downstairs to the basement. It was split into two sections, one being the game room and the other part being the theater. I don't remember it being like this when we were younger. I cocked a eyebrow when we entered the game room.

"Got installed here when you were gone about a year." Token mumbled while he started up one of the systems and tossed me a controller. We ended up playing a few rounds of Halo then COD for a while. I didn't like the games but I still played anyway. I felt sort of left behind being here with them. Like earlier they were filling me in on things that happened while I was gone. Clyde's mother seemed to pass away and it was a really touchy subject for him, he was going to go to school to be a culinary chef . Token might be starting his own business when he graduates high school, while he's at college. Craig wants to go to school to become an art major, and me? I don't know yet. I'm still figuring it out, I love art so maybe I'll hop on the wagon with Craig and do just that.

"Token, c-can I have c-coffee?"

"Sure, Craig can you show him where the coffee machine is at in the theater?"

Craig looked at me then stood up. He lit a cigarette while he did and I followed him and the smell of nicotine into the other room. Craig seemed to have filled out over the years. He isn't as chubby as he was when we were kids. He's just tall with a little bit of a muscular build. My eyes traveled down his back and landed on his butt. I couldn't believe I was doing this. At first I can't stand him now I'm checking out his ass? "GAH! T-too much pressure!" I yanked at my hair. I stopped and calmed myself before following on.

"Token has a Keurig with all different k-cups." Craig's monotone voice spoke. "They're all up in this cabinet" He pointed to the one above his head. Leaning against it he took the cigarette and took another pull. I went to work on making my coffee once I was done I stood next to him taking small sips. "I'm not lying when I say I really missed you Tweekers." I turned my head to look up at him. He used the nickname only he called me when we were kids. There was no emotion in his face at all and his eyes were toward the ground. "I've became so depressed when I came to realize you weren't coming back. So I started to console myself like any other crazy fucking teenager in this town. I drank and fucked anyone that came my way for a couple of months until Token beat the common sense back into me."

I giggled at that. "Ha, watching Token beat you would've been funny." I took another sip.

"Oh really?" he cocked his eyebrow and blew out the smoke. "Clyde thought it was hilarious, so did the entire school."

"Wow in front of the school? Go Token!"

Craig glared at me but I pushed myself from the counter and went back into the game room. Craig joined me, by join i mean sat directly next to me. So close he was almost in my damn lap. I moved a couple of times only for him to wiggle right back next to me. I gave up on trying to move and let him be next to me.

Token paused the game and stood up from his seat. He sat down on the table in front of us and Clyde hopped up and over the table to sit across from us also. "So, wanna smoke?"

"S-sure."

I watched as I got ridiculous stares from the three. What? They thought I wouldn't do that? "Damn, we would've thought you would freak out or something." Clyde laughed.

"Nothing new to me dude."

Token took out a joint and lit it up. He passed it to Clyde and it went from there. All of their eyes were on me when I ended up with it. I just rolled my eyes and inhaled deeply. It was a while since I smoked, it scratched at the back of my neck but I held it in and let it slowly come out my nose. It continued to go around the circle until only Token could handle it and he put it in a ash tray that was hidden under the couch.

My high was enough to comfort and calm me down a little bit more and I relaxed into the couch. Clyde and Craig went into the kitchen to get more snacks. Token came and sat next to me pulling me closer. In my high state I didn't even push him back I just wrapped my arms around his torso. "You two were takin an awful long time in there. What were you and Cragie poo talkin' 'bout?"

I giggled. His vocabulary went from perfect to wtf in the matter of minutes. "You beatin him like the wild child he is."

"mm." Token shook his head. "What a damn shame. I just had enough of him. All because you left." He leaned his head on mine. "You are his first and only crush Tweekers."

I let it float around my cloudy head. Craig was always a little protective of me and didn't like the fact if I wasn't talking about him. He was always at my side, sticking up for me when every one else just wanted some one to pick on. When ever the day became too much he was there to be my shoulder to cry on, my secret diary. I don't think I ever took that into consideration that he might have liked me. "He never told me." my voice at a whisper.

"Never got the chance to." Token mumbled into my hair.

* * *

R&R they make me happy.


End file.
